Chocolate Crisis
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Duo is hungry (I seem to make a lot of these) and starts a cheese fight in the kitchen. Heero knocks him out but when Duo wakes up...HE CAN'T FIND THE CHOCOLATE!


Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: …

Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: …

Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: …this is getting boring, you're way too happy and I'm really bored. You've had that look on face since last Wednesday.

Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: STOP!

Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: You're an idiot

Lyra: ^________________________^

Niko: Why won't anything upset you?

Lyra: Because, I went to the US, and I saw a Paul McCartney concert all in one day! I'm so happy! Not even you can kill my confidence today!

Niko: That was two weeks ago stop being happy.

Lyra: The memory lives forever in…my memory. 

Niko: …

Lyra: what? …it's true. 

Chocolate Crisis 

Duo: I'm hungry

Quatre: 49,584,

Duo: I'm hungry

Quatre: 49,585

Duo: *414 "I'm hungry" s later*…I'm hungry

Quatre: 50,000. You've said "I'm hungry 50,000 times…EAT SOMETHING ALREADY!

Duo: …okay, I'll create something! *walks into the kitchen* Today's topic, CHOCOLATE COVERED EVERYTHING! CHOCOLATE COVERED EVERYTHING! CHOCOLATE COVERED EVERYTHING! CHOCOLATE COVERED EVERYTHING!

WuFei: Must you be so loud?

Heero: Hn *agrees with WuFei*

Trowa: … *agrees with Heero, who agrees with WuFei*

Duo: Anyway… our first dish today is chocolate covered French fries!

Quatre: *interested*

Duo: First, you cook the French fries, then, YOU COVER THEM IN CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND STUFF THEM IN YOUR MOUTH AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

Heero, WuFei, and Trowa: Shut up Duo!

Duet: *upstairs* I agree…SHUT UP!

Duo: CHEESE!

WuFei: Cheese is for the weak!

Duo: I like cheese! 

WuFei: It's for the weak and it's also disgusting.

Duo: *throws a piece of cheese at WuFei who dodges it then it hits Trowa*

Trowa: *Throws a cheese at Duo and it hits Quatre*

Quatre: *Throws one at WuFei then it hits Duo*

Duo: *throws a cheese at Trowa, then it hits HEERO?!*

Heero:_…YOU'RE DEAD!!

Duo: *slowly*oh, shit! *runs through the house trying to escape Heero then loses his shoes* 

Heero: *picks up Duo's shoes and starts chasing him with them*

Trowa: …

Heero: *walks back into the room* Well that takes care of him…

Duo: *knocked out and tied up on the floor*

TWO HOURS LATER

Duo: *wakes up * AHHHH! HELP! I don't want to get run over by a mailman! *realizes he was dreaming*

Everyone else: *stare*

Duo: ehehe…^_^' That was kind of loud…. I'm still hungry…you guys make anything while I was out? 

Duet: Just a pizza, but we ate it.

Duo: *pouts* I'm hungry…what else do we have that I could cover in chocolate? 

Trowa: *searches cabinets* We have some popcorn…but it's Heero's sweet kind, and some pretzels.

Duo: Pretzels? Whatever…HEY?! Where's the chocolate?! It was here a while ago, I know I didn't finish all of it! WHERE IS IT!!!!!!!

ONE HOUR LATER

Duo: *turns the whole house upside down looking for the chocolate* Has anyone else seen it? 

All: *too quickly* no. 

Duo: *suspicious* One of you took it. Now give it back! 

WuFei: I didn't take it…I don' t even like chocolate

Duet: not me

Trowa: …

Quatre: Nope

Duo: *notices Heero's not there* HEERO! He took my chocolate! *starts chocking Quatre* WHER IS HE?!

Quatre: *between gasps for breath* up…stairs… *turns purple and passes out*

UPSTAIRS

Heero: *chugging the bottle of chocolate*

Duo: Give it to me!!!

Heero: *chocolate dripping from mouth* I don't know what you're talking about Maxwell. 

Duo: GIMME THE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: *holds gun to Duos head* I saw it first. 

Duo: GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!!!  *tackles Heero*

Duo and Heero: *wrestling over the chocolate*

DOWNSTAIRS

Trowa: …the hell?

WuFei: What the hell is all that noise? 

Quatre: Lets go see. 

UPSTAIRS

Duo and Heero: *still wrestling over the chocolate and the bottle sprung a leak so it's all over Heero's room* 

WuFei: What's going on in here? 

Duo and Heero: *point at each other* He started it!

Duet: What's all over the wall?

All: *look around*

Quatre: Looks like chocolate.

Duo: He stole it from me and was eating it!

Duet: Heero was eating chocolate? 

Heero:...*drops chocolate bottle*

Duo: MINE! *grabs the bottle and runs out of the room*

Heero: …damnit. I need caffeine too…

10 MINUTES LATER DOWNSTAIRS

Duo: *happily chugging another bottle of chocolate*

WuFei: *meditating*

Quatre, Trowa and Duet: *eating another pizza, watching TV*

Heero: *sitting unhappily in the corner munching a bag of pretzels*

OWARI

Lyra: *still happy*

Niko: How can you still be happy after writing that stupid fic?

Lyra: a lot of it was inside jokes.

Niko: Like what?

Lyra: the cheese fight, the mailman thing, the loose shoes, the being attacked by shoes…

Niko: Okay I get it. 

Lyra: and of course…THE PRETZELS!

Niko: Pretzels?

Lyra: yes but *giggle* I can't explain _that_ one. 


End file.
